kon aneh meeting room
by Rikku-tadakatsu
Summary: aneh...@,@


WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
maafin kalo fanfic ini hanya bisa bikin kalian muntah",kencing manis,impotensi,serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin…..

JULIO: ALL KARAKTER DIHARAPKAN NGUMPUL DI MEETING ROOM….  
ALL : YOSH…..  
RIVO: WADUH PIDATO APAAN NIH….  
JULIO : SUDAH JALANIN AJA…  
RIVO : IA…LOH KAN HANYA TAU CARI IDE AJA…GW NIH…..SIBUK BGT ,,NIH HARUS PIDATO LAGI….+|+…=|=  
JULIO : :P …SAPA SURU MAU JADI PENULIS…  
RIVO: AHH DIAM LOH….TAPI YANG PENTING UNTUK SEMUANYA  
RIVO & JULIO : **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

-============ MEETING ROOM ============-

PEMERAN…  
-Rikku Tadakatshu  
-Ritsu Tainaka  
-Yuu Hanamura  
-Yui Hirasawa  
-Rio Seta  
-Mio Akiyama  
-Tsugiru Tatshumi  
-Tsumugi Kotobuki  
-Azuki Dojima  
-Azusa Nakano  
-Ui Hisaka  
-Oi Hirasawa  
-Author Rivo {PENGARANG CERITA}  
-Author Julio {PENGARANG CERITA}  
-Ritsu Indo = Vialisa Tanaka  
-Rikku Indo = Serivo Edogawa  
-Azusa Indo = Farizlan Nakano  
-Azuki Indo = Julio Fujimoto  
-Mio Indo = Adelia Kinimoto  
-Rio Indo = Rouzu Kurosawa  
-Mugi Indo = Putti Kujikawa  
-Giru Indo = Indra Kazuki  
-Yui Indo =Alice Kawagata  
-Yuu Indo = Dody Tzumaki 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Author Rivo : ahhhhhhhh…legah...sekarang aku bakal bikin fanfic baru….tanggan ku udah panas nih….  
Author Julio : kamu kalo mau ngarang fanfic kira" donk…sekarang nih lagi kerja oi….  
Author Rivo : biarin…  
Author Julio : entar dimarahin bos loh…..  
Author Rivo : AHH lagian ini kan lagi ga ada order…..  
Author Julio : okey deh kalo begitu…ayo ke ruang rapat….  
Author Rivo : ayoo….

====MEETING ROOM====

Author Rivo : trus apa yang akan kita perbuat…?  
Author Julio : kan di fanfic kita yang lalu kita pake karakter buatan kita sendiri..  
Author Rivo : trus….?  
Author Julio : kali ini aku bawa teman" dari k-onesia.  
Author Rivo : mana….?  
Author Julio : ayo semuanya masuk,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,  
Vialisa : wew ternyata ruang rapatnya kayak gini toh,….,.,.,.,  
Fariz : wew ruangannya full AC…  
Adelia : weeee ada kolam ikannya juga,.,.,..,.,  
Author Rivo : ? |_| eeeeeee.? Disini kan ga ada kolam ikan….  
Adelia : tuh…di sebalah pohon…  
Author Julio : itu mah.. empang tetanga sebelah….  
Rouzu : yosh…..  
Putti : ehh minumannya mana…?  
Author Rivo : tinggal di pikirin aja…entar muncul sendiri  
Indra : kok bisa gitu.,.,.,  
Author Julio : ini kan dunia karangan….sooooo apaun bisa terjadi.,.,.,.  
Alice : wew kok yang terkumpul cuman 8 orang..,.,.,.,?  
Dody : terus .,.,.,.,..,.,yang lain kemana…?  
Author Rivo : ga ada lagi.,.,.,.,.,.,udah lengkap.,.,.  
Author Julio : nah sekarang baru.,.,ayo anggota NEO HTT silakan masuk  
~~maka para anggota NEO HTT pun masuk~~  
Rikku : ahh akhirnya di panggil juga  
Ritsu : diam,BAKA.,.,.,.,.,,  
Mio : hey diam.,.,  
Rio : kalian ini berantem mulu.,.,.,.,  
Azusa : hey senmai jangan bertengkar mulu dong  
Azuki : Rikku -sempai jangan berantem ama Ritsu-sempai mulu donk…,.,.,  
Yui : ahh .,.,.,.kok banya orang gini.,.,.  
Yuu : ohh ia yah  
Mugi : Author ada apa nih….?  
Giru : apa ada pesta ato sebagainya (pembagian RSKIN kah)….?  
Author Rivo : ohh mereka ….,.,.,.mereka hayala-  
Author Julio : kamen rider yang numpang lewat.,.,.,.,.,.  
~tiba" ada susunan kartu yang di susul suara {–DE-DE-DE-DEKADE}  
*buuuk { Author Julio di FINAL ATACK RIDER ama kamen rider decade}  
Decade : hey jangan asala ngambil kata" orang sembarangan  
Author Rivo : cacingan deh loh.,.,.,.,  
Author Julio : ….. *pingsan*  
Author Rivo : dasar BAKA!.,.,.,.,.,  
Lanjut.,.,..,.,.,.,  
Author Rivo : mereka sebagian dari anggota k-onesia.,.,.,.,.,.  
Yuu : ohhhh.,.,  
Yui : ehh ngomong" k-onsesia itu apa….?  
Author Julio : k-onesia itu bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
~6 jam kemuadian  
Author Julio : begitulah…  
All : ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
Author Rivo : penjelasannya panjang.,.,yang penting ayo kita lanjutin rapatnya,.,.,.  
~setlah semua duduk d tempatnya.,.,maka rapat pun dimulai.,.,.,  
Author Rivo : sebelum rapat kita mulai ada yang punya saran,…?  
Author Julio : AW AW AW ..AW *plak~~~ AW  
Author Rivo : BAKA.,.,.,.,ehh sebelum itu aku punya hadia buat para anggota NEO HTT yang udah nyelessain cerita mereka  
Yui : yey hadia…,,,,  
Yuu : hadianya apa..?  
Author Rivo : hadianya berlibur ke Indonesia….^^  
Rio : indonesa.,.,,.,.,,.boleh juga tuh…  
Rikku : disana katanya punya cewek" yang *****  
Ritsu : \ _ / { angry face}  
bukkk { Rikku di lempar gallon ama Ritsu}  
Author Rivo : tuhh kan Putti, hanya dengan membanyangin kamu uda bisa bikin sesuatu  
Auhtor Julio : buktinya tuh…massa ada galo aer padahal tadi ga ada….  
Putti : ohh ia yah…  
Azuki : tapi siapa yang bakal nemenin kita ke indonesia.,.,.,.,.,.,  
Author Rivo : tenang .,.,..,,., Meguro and yamanaka yang akan nemenin kalian  
Vialisa : masa cuman mereka yang disertai guru pembimbing  
Auhtor Julio : ohh tenang  
Author RIvo : untuk guru pemmbimibng kalian aku sudah siapkan.,,.  
Alice : siapa tuh….  
Author Rivo : oi Julio kamu kira cuman kamu yang boleh bawa teman.,.,  
Author Julio : emangnya siapa yang kamu bawa…?  
Author Rivo : nih aku bawa 2 orang lagi..,.,.,.,silakan masuk

maka masuklah teman" Author Rivo sebenarnya cuman pinjaman {kenal aja ga}

-Ak'kun Elezen {Guru pembimbing ~pria~} dari K-ONESIA

- Nakamura Yuri{Guru pembimbing ~wanita~} dari ANGEL BEATS

Yuri : hay semua…salam kenal,saya Nakamura Yuri  
Ak'kun : apa aku perlu memperkenal kan diri lagi? saya Ak'un Elezen!  
Jin : dan saya jin….saya beri 1 permintaan Monggo  
Author Julio : saya bisa 2  
Jin : se-se-sepulu  
Author Julio : dua puluh  
Jin : SERATUS!  
Author Julio : dua ratus  
Jin : SERIBU!  
Author Rivo & Julio : setuju bagi 2 500-500  
jin: nga manusia nga Author Matre KB.

Lanjut.,.,.,.,

Yuri : kami akan menjadi guru pembimbing kalian selama cerita selanjutnya  
Ak'kun : jadi kami mohon kerja baktinya…  
*bukkk*{Ak'kun ditabok Author Rivo}  
Author Rivo : kerja sama oi bukan kereja bakti.,.,.,emangnya ini kompleks pemakaman umum.,.,.,.,  
JDEEER * para Author di kerjar" ama setan o.O  
Author Rivo : lanjut.,.,.,.,  
lanjut.,.,.,.,.,.

~setelah Ak'kun dan Yuri duduk.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Dony : ehh sebenarnya apa sich yang bikin kalian bisa nulis hal yang ga jelas kaya gini..,.,.,  
Autjor Julio : mungkin karena sementara nulis ada tokek di sebelah ruma.,.,  
Author Rivo : hey.,.,., apa hubungannya fanfic ama tokek….?  
Auhtor Julio : ga tauh ahh..,.,. gelap…..+=+  
Lanjut.,.,.,  
Author Rivo : karena seharusnya 10 orang yang menjadi pemain fersi Indonesia tetapi hanya 8 yang kami undang jadi.,.,.,Author Julio….  
Autor Julio : jadi…sang author pun turun tangan.,.,.,  
Auhtor Rivo : seperti ini.,..? { menaru tanggan di meja}  
Author Julio :^%$*%#%$.,.,. maksudnya kita jadi pemain …..\ _ /  
Author Rivo : biar aku yang katakana para pemain berikutnya…..  
DAFTAR PEMIAN:  
-Rikku Tadakasu  
-Ritsu Tainaka  
-Yuu Hanamura  
-Yui Hirasawa  
-Rio Seta  
-Mio Akiyama  
-Tsugiru Tatshumi  
-Tsumugi Kotobuki  
-Azuki Dojima  
-Azusa Nakano  
-Ui Hisaka  
-Oi Hirasawa  
-Sawako Yamanaka  
-Shoji Meguro  
-Ritsu Indo = Vialisa Tanaka  
-Rikku Indo = Serivo Edogawa  
-Azusa Indo = Farizlan Nakano  
-Azuki Indo = Julio Fujimoto  
-Mio Indo = Adelia Kinimoto  
-Rio Indo = Rouzu Kurosawa  
-Mugi Indo = Putti Kujikawa  
-Giru Indo = Indra Kazuki  
-Yui Indo =Alice Kawagata  
-Yuu Indo = Dody Tzumaki  
-Ak'kun Elezen  
-Yuri Yamanaka  
Auhtor Rivo : jadi untuk NEO HTT,selamat bertemu di Indonesia yah….^^  
~tiba-tiba~

BOS : SERIVOOOOOOOOO.,…..,.JULIOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Author Julio: Bantuan Oprasional Sekolah. kah?  
Author Julio : tuh kan di marahin lagi….  
Author Rivo : biarin…..ayo capat lariii  
Author Julio : semuanya sampai bertemu d cerita berikutnya yah  
Author Rivo : ayo cepetan…BOS udah mara" tuh….ehh untuk semuanya ayo keluar.,.,MEETING ROOM-nya udah mau di tutup nih….cepetan keluar…Julio kunciin pintu plezzzz  
Author Julio : cepetan….

~ ~~BEGITULAH AKHIR DARI RAPAT YANG GAK JELAS TERSEBUT  
JADI SELAMAT BERTEMU DI CERITA BERIKUTNYA YANG BERJUDUL  
**K-ON ANEH : ORIGINAL NEO HTT vs NEO HTT INDO {BAJAKAN}**

TERIMA KASIH:  
-PARA ANGOTA K-ONESIA YANG MAU MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBANTU SAYA  
-TEMAN" YANG MEMBERI IDE  
-KEPADA READERS YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FANFIC INI  
-DAN KEPADA LISTENERS YANG SUDAH MEMDENGARKAN READERS MEMBACA FANFIC INI  
-DAN KEPADA TOKEK YANG ADA DI SAMPING RUMA SAYA N DI SAMPING TEMPAT KERJA SAYA KARENA TELAH MEMBERI BANYAK INSPIRASI…..XDs

SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH….  
ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.,.,.,.,.^^


End file.
